Truth Or Dare
by An Improbable Fiction
Summary: After a boring Day shopping with Alice. The Cullens and Bella play truth or Dare. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare with the Cullen's**

**After a boring day shopping. The Cullen's and Bella, decide to play truth or dare.  
_____________________________________________ **

ALICES POV

"That was the worst shopping trip ever!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as soon as we entered the house. Why didn't I see this! My visions are getting worse. I only brought nine outfits, and two of those were for Bella! She has serious bad taste in fashion.

"Never mind honey" Jasper put his arms around my waste and I grinned. That never got old.

Emmett coughed and I scowled at him. "If you two are finished with your PDA fest. I have a plan." I quickly had a vision and saw Emmett running round the yard naked. Me tearing up my favourite dress from Armani. This only means one thing: Truth or Dare.

"NO!" me and Edward screamed in unison. He obviously saw it in our heads.

"What? It really annoys me when Pixie Psychic and mind invader, over here have there own conversation" Bella moaned obviously in a bad mood from the day of shopping.

"We have nothing better to do so we might as well play. TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett screamed in a horror movie like voice. We all groaned.

*********

JASPER POV

I don't know how he got us to agree, but here we all were. Sitting around the large dining room take waiting to start. I could sense from everyone's emotions that they we not happy about this. Except for Emmett of course who was ecstatic. I was praying that it wasn't me who would have to go first.

"Jasper" he said "Truth or Dare"

I thought about it deeply. "Truth." I sighed.

"Where is the weirdest place you and Alice, have ever made out?" Emmett grinned.

"He's not telling you. Perv!" Alice screamed. I shot her a grateful smile.

"Its in the rules." He shot back

"Riding a Dolphin in the Indian Ocean" I mumbled. The room was filled with sniggers and laughs. Rosalie looked smug, her emotion showed she'd obviously had better. Well, she was going to be put in her place. "Rose. Truth or dare?"

ROSALIES POV

"Dare!" I said confidently I could do anything these kids threw at me. Jasper Grinned.

"I dare you to go into town, find Mike Newton. And kiss him"

I was shocked. Mike? The nerdy little twerp in Bella's Class. I had clearly underestimated Jasper. I stood up, and stormed out of the house and ran straight to his parents store. Followed by my family and Bella, carried by Edward, a few seconds later. They all gathered outside and I walked in.

"Wow, Rosalie…erm…hi" Mike stuttered obviously blown away by my beauty. I leaned in and kissed him. "This never happened. "I told him in a threatening voice. and stormed out the store, to see Alice with her blackberry in her hand. I looked at the screen to see a picture of me and mike. His face had a mixed look of shock, triumph and smug. He was so deluded. Why would I ever like him when I myself was the most beautiful woman ever and had my monkey man?

I needed payback now. And I needed it bad. "Alice Truth or Dare!"

"Dare," she screamed back. Just then the perfect dare popped into my head, and alice dropped to the floor. "No, please ill do anything. That's one of a kind. Its Armani please rose I'm begging you!" She must of saw I wanted her to rip it up.

Everyone began to laugh, dude come on, its just a dress! "Rules are Rules. Alice dear." A smiled sickly sweet at her. She race up stairs and came back with the dress in her hands. And she sat on the floor deadly serious and began to say her goodbyes.

"I Loved you, you know. I only wore you once. But you really were a beauty. Giorgio

would be proud." She really loved that dress. I felt slightly guilty. But wait, she took a picture of me and mike so it served her shorty butt right.

She then tore up the dress, crying tearless sobs. After it was in shreds she composed herself. And took a deep breath and stared towards Bella.

"Truth or Dare?"

BELLA POV

I thought hard. I'd do dare. Why not it would be fun.

"Dare?" I asked her unsure. A wicked grin shot across Alice's face. She showed an outfit from behind her back. This was obviously planned. It was a low cut red tank, with a denim mini skirt and knee high boots. It would show A LOT. I gulped.

"Put this on and do to South Street in port Angeles" Oh no. That was where all the clubs are, with drunken men. Why did I agree to this. She continued "Stand in the middle of the square and show us your best dance moves, to Low" I breathed in.

"Only if, Shorty Gets Low too" I said confidently back at her. Everyone was shocked. So was I. Did I just say that to Alice?

"OHHH! You got Done Al" Emmett screamed.

"If that's what Bella wants. Than that's what she'll get. How about a dance of. Winner calls next dare to." Alice said sweetly, I could tell she really wanted to do this. She handed me the outfit and grinned. I could tell Edward and Jasper weren't for this, but hey. At least they're loves aren't do it alone.

I went into the bath room to get changed. I was on my own today in the clothes and make up business. I put on the outfit and looked in the mirror. Wow, it did show a lot. I just shook my hair down and put on a small amount of mascara and blush.

I didn't look to bad. A bit slutty maybe but this would prove to alice I could do fine by myself. I stepped out the bathroom to find just Edward. "They've all ready gone to get up the speakers." he said as he took my hand. "I'm not happy about this."

"Neither am I, but at least I would look like a total idiot. Alice will probably take away half the attention" I stated.

"Until, you trip" he grinned. I have him a playful slap that he probably didn't feel a thing of and made our way to town.

People were already crowding around the area set up. Guys hitting on Rosalie and Alice. I prayed I wasn't next. "Hey hot stuff." somebody drooled. Edward just pushed him out of the way and leaded me to Alice. It was probably best no to talk to them.

"Ready Bella?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Not a bit, Lets go!" The music began. the beat suddenly taking over my body. I began to relax and have fun.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)Boots with the fur (with the fur)The whole club was looking at herShe hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_And did you know what I did I got low. Everyone was screaming loud. Guys whistling. Even Edward looked entertained. I look a look at Alice and she was dancing the same moves I was. Probably had a vision of my moves and decided it was look better if it was synchronised. Nice Alice.

_Them baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)She hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

It was unbelievable how much fun I was having. this isn't like me at all. The shy bella performing a dance in front of 200 people. Weird.

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me goThis crazy all night spending my doeHad the million dollar vibe and a body to goThem birthday cakes they stole the show So sexual She was flexible professionalDrinking X&OHold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? WhoaDid her thing seen shawty get lowAin't the same when it's up that closeMake it rain I'm making it snowWork the pole I gotta bank rollI'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothesI'm in to that I love women exposedShe threw it back at me I gave her moCash ain't a problem I know where it go_

I Felt Edwards arms fold around me and he was dancing to. Edward grinding and dancing like this. he was always so formal. But I turned around and everyone was dancing. this was the most fun I had in a long time. Until, a siren was heard. The Police. Dang! what if its Charlie? We all ran fast laughing our heads off. Until we reached the park bench. Now it was Edwards Turn.

EDWARDS POV

"Truth or dare?" She asked me. I loved the sound of her voice. It was so soothing.

"Truth" I said. She grinned as did alice. She had just had a vision of what I had to do. It was more of a dare really but, oh well.

I ran up to the first lady I saw. She had short shorts on and a see-through vest. Her thoughts were not very pleasant. Well, they were dirty and smutty, so I began my truth/dare. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie having no idea what it was. I walked up to the lady and began "You are a little slut who stinks of Bo. Can you please not think those things about me you Tramp and if you do I'll friggin bit your head off!"

She was taken back. and slapped me, which had no effect at all but oh well!

I went through all the people at the park and told them exactly what I thought of them. It was fun, letting out everything that bothered me over the past 90 years. Now I had the perfect dare for Emmett. Alice saw the vision of it in her head and burst out laughing. Now where is the nearest Gay Club.

**********

we had 'borrowed' a tight fitting sailor suit for Emmett and we were sanding out side 'Boys! Boys! Boys!' Not one of us could keep a straight face at Emmett. This was payback for making us play truth or dare, and as it's the last Dare, so it needs to be the best. We all walked in to the club and Emmett walked straight over to a free pole. Now time for the biggest laugh of my life. Over to you Emmett.

EMMETTS POVI Stood next to the pole and began to dance. I could see all my family had there phones out and was recording this. I'd never live this down why did I make them play? I stood next to the pole and began to dance. 'Don't Cha' by the pussycat dolls began to play. Perfect. I decided to camp it up. I could have a little fun with this. I began to sway with the beat, which made everyone but Rosie (who was shaking her head) crack up laughing. some guys came up behind me and began to dance. One put his hand on my butt and I screamed. "Time to leave!" I said and I raced back home.

Edward had beat me of course. Even with Bella on him back he was still faster. As I walked in Edward was logging on to you tube. Just kill me now. With in an hour of it being put on it had 10,000 hits. Curse you Edward. Well, actually this is all my fault.

BELLAS POV

I stayed at the Cullen's that night and they all came with me to take me home. Last nights had been one of the most funniest nights of my life. Thanks to Emmett.

When we walked in loudly Charlie was sitting in his chair seriously staring at the Tv, watching the news, he never watched the news. "Care to take a seat guys." we all sat wherever there was space this wasn't good. it was the local news and we all stiffened as the next report came up.

"And finally, there were some traffic blockages last night in port angeles." The News reader said. My heart then stopped. A clip was shown of me and Alice Dancing, me and Edward dancing in a way your dads not supposed to see and then Emmett running around town in a sailor suit while a bunch of guys were chasing him. "Young hooligans blocked the streets dancing, obviously drunk. One witness said' they ran round town all night doing crazing things dancing and running into gay clubs. It was very strange' police are adding extra patrols s the people of port angels wont be disturbed again. This is Megan Conrad reporting for channel 1"

Charlie looked at me and then the cullen's "Bella your grounded for two weeks and Carlisle and Esme will here about this." Oh Well the fun was good while it lasted.

**I hoped you like it. It only took me half and hour to write!  
REVIEW  
ellie-x**


	2. Sequal

Hey! Thanks for the big response! It was wicked! I want to do a sequel. But I'm skint of ideas. Anybody got any. I will give credit, where credit is due. Thanks a lot. Just send me a review or PM.

Ellie-x


End file.
